Scanning mirrors can be used in a variety of applications. There are several mirror design parameters that can be challenging to manage or optimize. A high line resonance frequency keeps the resonant mirror small and with a relative low resonant mass. A wide scan field (for a wide field of view (FoV)) is often desirable, but due to the inherent dynamics of a conventional resonant MEMS mirror design, this typically results in slower scan speeds. A mirror surface with high quality optical characteristics is desirable for achieving good beam quality. Uniform illumination scan coverage is desirable in many systems. These four design parameters are often in starkly opposite directions, and in many conventional designs, significant trade-offs are made between the design parameters which may limit system performance parameters such a resolution, range, and voxel acquisition rate.